Come What May
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Another cute CharlieAthena story in which they finally get married.


Disclaimer: I own Athena, nothing else.

Songs used:

"Come What May"- Moulin Rouge

"All You Need is Love"- The Beatles

"Your Song"- Moulin Rouge

"I'll Be"- Edwin McCain

"Can't Take My Eyes Off You"- Four Seasons

"While My Guitar Gently Weeps"- The Beatles

"Don't Let Me Down"- the Beatles

Author's Note: Another Chapter in the Charlie/Athena 'verse of OTP-ness.

Come What May

_The Greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return. _

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I Love You, until the end of time  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day_

Athena stands in front of a large mirror, a look on her face that she wasn't sure what to call. She hated the way she looked in her wedding dress, her hair wasn't right, and she wanted to throw up. Nerves? Maybe. She wasn't sure. She just wanted everything to be perfect, but she had this sickening feeing something was going to go wrong and it made her sick.

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known._

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown._

_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be._

_It's easy._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

Charlie rubs a hand over his forehead. His brothers were giving him a headache. Ron was chattering on and on and on about something having to do with Hermione, in his whiny voice he got when he was nervous about something. George was making fun of Ron, Percy was sitting across from Charlie haughtily talking about how it was about time Charlie made an honest woman out of his girlfriend, and had it been Percy he would never have had children before marriage. It was making Charlie want to hit him. Bill too, judging from the looks he was giving Percy as he put on his tie.

_I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

"Oh dear, you look lovely," Minerva says, straightening out Athena's dress in the back, a proud look on her face. If only Albus could be here. If he hadn't died, Minerva was sure the two of them would have made up. Funny how Athena had been angry with only him for lying to her, when they both had. She supposed her reasoning had been to protect her mother. Sweet child she was.

"Yes dear, lovely, stop worrying." Molly says, holding Selene in her arms, having taken her from Ginny when she'd started screaming, not used to her aunt yet, missing Tonks. Poor thing, along with Teddy, still didn't understand she was gone. Poor Teddy did nothing but cry for her, though, today he was surprisingly calm, most likely because Andromeda had him, and she did look a lot like Tonks did when she was in her natural state.

"What if he doesn't like it?" Athena asks. She felt stupid for asking, but she had been the one who insisted on them getting married so soon after being engaged, and part of her thought he'd realize his mistake in being with her and high tail it out of there. She knew she was a bit much to handle, and he was going to realize that one day.

"He'll love it. I know my son, it'll be fine," Molly says, fixing one of the ringlets in Athena's hair. Molly had put curls in her hair, putting some of them in a bun, and the others she left out, some framing her face and some in the back of her head. She knew the poor girl was having butterflies, most women did. But the fact that those two had been together for so long just showed this was going to go along smoothingly, though, Molly would have preferred that it had happened about a year earlier, before her grandchildren had been born.

"It better be, here, give me my baby," she says, taking Selene away from Molly, kissing her on the nose. "What do you think darling, does mummy look good enough for daddy?" She asks.

Selene screeches, giggling, trying to grab for one of her mum's curls.

Minerva smiles. "I think that means 'yes'."

"It ez time," Fleur says, coming into the room.

"Ready dear?" Minerva asks.

Athena nods, trying not to think of the real reason she was feeling so off. She wanted her dad here. But that wasn't going to happen, so she needed to stop thinking about it.

Minerva kisses her daughter's forehead. "Don't worry darling, your father's here in spirit, and he would have been very proud," Minerva says gently, taking her granddaughter and leaving the room.

Athena smiles slightly, taking a moment to imagine her dad's smiling face before leaving the room.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps   
I look at you all  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

Charlie looks down at Alan, who was trying to get his tie off, not liking the outfit his mum had put on him earlier. Charlie moves his son's hands, fixing the tie. "Now, now son, keep it on, for mummy, all right? Just a little longer and then you can take it off, okay?"

Alan whines, moving in his dad's lap to get off, mad now because he wanted it off.

Bill laughs, picking his nephew up. "Hey, calm down kid. Don't you want to see mummy and daddy get married? Yes? Well then, you have to keep this on for just a little longer, okay? Look, all of us have them on." He says, motioning to all the men in the room.

Alan makes a face, still not happy about this.

"All right boys, ready?" Arthur asks, coming in, slightly nervous himself. Molly had been yelling at him all morning, wanting everything perfect. He was glad this wedding wasn't at the Burrow like Bill's wedding, she hadn't had the chance to put everyone to work as much.

"Yes, about time," Charlie says, getting up. He wanted this over as soon as possible. His nerves were driving him crazy, like before a Quidditch match. And when he was nervous before a Quidditch match, his nerves were calmed as soon as the match started, this was the same thing, right?

While he'd be thinking, the room had cleared, except for Bill who was watching his younger brother with amusement.

"What?" Charlie asks, not wanting to deal with another pre wedding 'talk'. The one from his dad had been mortifying enough.

"Nothing, I just…' Bill shakes his head, hugging his brother. "Stop worrying mate," he says, pulling away and slapping him on the arm. "You've already gotten her pregnant, so you shouldn't be nervous now."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Thanks mate."

"Not to worry. Plus… once mom finds out Fleur is pregnant, she'll leave you two alone." Bill says with a wink.

"Good, I'm sick of all the attention being on me, it's time it went back to you." Charlie says, shaking his head.

"Yep, just how we like it." Bill says, putting a hand on his brother's back. It was funny, while Bill and Fleur loved having attention, Charlie and Athena would rather hide from their family.

Charlie headed out of the room, trying to remember the vows he'd written. Shite… he was going to forget once he got up there, wasn't he? Blimey….

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up  
I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on  
Remembered the thing that you said_

"Fleur… dear, have you been gaining weight?" Molly asks, getting everyone ready by the Oak tree, not yet seeing her sons out by the altar. Everything did look lovely; Hogwarts was a perfect place for a wedding ceremony.

Fleur looks at Athena, trying not to laugh.

Athena shrugs, trying very hard not to laugh herself. She thought Molly would have figured it out by now.

"Well mum, I think it's all your cooking," Ginny points out, not wanting Fleur to steal anyone's thunder. Ginny still didn't like her much, and Charlie was her favorite brother, so she was going to make sure everyone remembered this was his day.

"Oh look there they are, ready ladies?" Molly asks, getting the line ready.

Bill was next to Charlie. Arthur would be carrying Alan, the ring bearer, Molly carrying Selene, their flower girl, and Andy would have Teddy, who was just there because Athena wanted him to be. Fleur walked alone, she was the maid of honor, having gotten close to her soon to be sister in law over the summer, and since Tonks wasn't there, Athena had needed someone. George walked with Ashley, Ron with Hermione, and Percy with Ginny. Minerva was to give her daughter away.

Athena took a deep breath. Everyone was going to be watching her. She hated that feeling. She tried to clear her mind. This was about her and Charlie, no one else. She had to ignore them all, focus on nothing else.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hangs from above

Charlie was starting to get fidgety, thinking of different Quidditch moves to calm himself. Why had they let him mum invite so many people? Hadn't he and Athena wanted it small? He was starting to feel sick, watching as the ceremony officially started.

Seeing his little girl in her dress, looking adorable, made him feel slightly better.

Hell, if Bill did this, he could too.

Then he saw her. She looked… gorgeous, stunning, better than anything he'd ever seen. He forgot about everyone else that was there. He couldn't help but smile, she looked just a nervous as he felt. Poor thing.

She gave him a smile, and he felt any bit of nervousness wash away. Just like a Quidditch match.

_I'm in love for the first time.  
Don't you know it's gonna last.  
It's a love that lasts forever,  
It's a love that has no past._

Athena couldn't help but smile. All of her fears were gone. And she felt happy. Like the first time she'd heard the Beatles. True happiness.

She didn't even bother paying attention to what the Wizard officiating the ceremony was saying. None of it mattered; she'd heard it all before.

Then it came time for the vows. Shite… why did she have to go first?

She looked at Charlie, giving him a smile, her hand shaking slightly in his. She had been the one who'd insisted they write these themselves.

"Hey honey," she says, making Fleur giggle behind her. Athena wanted to kick her at that moment. "Um… your mum made me write this silly vow poem to you, that I'll get to in a second, promise Molly," she says, looking back at Molly and giving her a wink before looking back to Charlie. She tightened her hold on his hand before bringing their hands up and kissing his, looking at him and speaking quietly, wanting this to sound more personal, she didn't care if anyone else heard, only him.

"You've been my best friend since… forever. I seriously sometimes think you were there when I was born it's been so long. We were attached at the hip as children, always had to play make-believe games and Quidditch together. Even in Hogwarts you were the one person, besides Dora, that I could really talk to. You're the only person I trust to live my life with. And the only person I want to tolerate to be honest," she says, knowing that was definitely the truth. She had little patience for other people.

"You were my first… everything, and I want you to be last. Plus… you're kind of stuck with me," she says, smiling as he laughed slightly. She really had a hard time being in front of all of these people. She was going to kill Molly for inviting so many.

"And now, for your mum," she says, taking out a slip of paper from her bodice.

She reads: "From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Charles Arthur Weasly, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

By the time she was done reading it, Molly and Minerva were sobbing with each other in an embrace, whole Arthur watched them, not liking it when Molly got like that. Hermione was crying as well, wishing Ron would say things like that to her.

Charlie wasn't about to cry in front of people, especially not his family. His wife… maybe, had they been alone. Instead he looked down at the ground for a moment, needing to compose himself.

"Shite… how am I going to top that one?" He asks quietly, looking back at her.

"Blimey- well. Look at you, you look gorgeous, almost makes a man speechless."

"I'd better," she says, thinking of all the time she'd spent getting ready.

"You do," he says with a chuckle. "And… you know I'm not good with words, or crowds," he mutters, knowing his mum could hear. "And I just… I love you. I don't need fancy words to explain it or long diatribes, I just love you. I have for a long time. And, you had our children all by yourself, with no one helping you in the middle of that damn war, which makes you the bravest person I know besides my mum, of course. I can't imagine living without you, and if I ever did you'd probably kick my ass, and I kind of like that. So, I promise all that stuff you just said, and that I'll always be here, no matter what, even when you're nuts."

Athena laughs. That was the truth, she could be nuts at times.

"The rings?" The official asks.

Arthur handed them over, giving his son a wink.

They placed the rings on each other's fingers, a magical bond being placed on them as they did so. It gave them both a tingly feeling as it did so.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Weasley. You may now kiss the bride."

"About time," someone, probably Bill, called.

Athena rolls her eyes, shaking her head as she moved closer to Charlie, kissing him.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

"So, Mr. Weasley, think everyone here has had enough to drink?" Athena asks, amused as she watched Harry stumbling around the dance floor with Ginny.

"Perhaps. Ready for that honeymoon?" He asks, looking at her.

"Oh? We're actually going on one, are we?"

"Oh yes, New Zealand. There's a lovely Academy that's been working on developing new charms, and there's a new breed of Dragon they've just discovered—"

"Really?" She asks, rather excited. That sounded lovely, even if it meant it included them both working.

"Yes, and mum can watch the twins while we're gone. It'll only be a few days, but I thought we'd both enjoy it." Charlie says, excited at seeing a new breed of Dragon.

"You're both so odd…" Bill says, walking by, having heard the whole thing.

Athena smiles and kisses her now husband. "I think he's right, I kind of like that we're odd though."

"Me too," he says kissing her. "Me too."


End file.
